Her
by Gomticator
Summary: Alex has been in love with Mitchie for a long time but Mitchie does not return her feeling. Alex meets Taylor and tries to fall in love with her. Can Alex find love with Taylor and get over Mitchie. Eventually Alex/Mitchie
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_**Prologue **_

She caught me again. I do it all the time, stare I mean, I try not to and try to stay focused on something else but my mind starts to wander then my eyes follow suit. Mitchie rolls her eyes and I drop my mine. I can't help it. I love her, I have since I was 11, when I first realized I liked girls. She knows I'm in love with her, hell everybody knows I'm in love with her. She doesn't feel the same way. Of course she loves me, she's been my best friend since we were in diapers so I know she loves me but not the way I love her because she is so straight its not even funny and I lack the right equipment between my legs. She's always told me if I were a guy or she ever became a lesbian that we would be together and I guess that why I still have hope. All my girlfriends have hated her. They hate me hanging around her because I was always a love sick puppy no matter how hard I try not to be. One even tried to make me stop hanging out with her, that didn't last long. That's why I'm grateful for my current girlfriend Taylor, who knows nothing about Mitchie I make sure she doesn't know because I really think that she can be the one. The one that's not Mitchie but I feel like one day I can settle down with her. I know that I can love her one day like I love Mitchie. I'm so glad its last period I need a detraction.


	2. Chapter 1

AN:This chapter is introducing Alex and Taylor and showing their relationship.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**  
**Chapter 1**

"Hello Ms. Swift" I say as I stand in the door of Taylor's room at Tribeca Prep Middles School. That's why she doesn't know about Mitchie she kinda older than me not that much older(at least not to me) but older than she thinks. I actually met her at Starbucks and being my usual self started to flirt with the pretty girl in front of me. She told me she was a teacher and I didn't want her to know my real age which at the time I was only 17 so I told her that I'm 20 and go to the local community college. I plan on telling her my real age soon after I graduate. She looks up from the stack of papers on her desk and her blue eyes light up. She is so beautiful not as beautiful as Mitchie but still.

"Why do love calling me that." she say taking off her reading glasses and turning towards me. " Because," I say as I walk towards her and sit on her lap straddling her taking her lips into mine. "I have this fantasy ... that your my teacher ... and you discipline me...for being a very...very...bad...girl" I say between kisses." Oh really," she says with a raised eyebrow. I love when she does that, "and how long have you had that fantasy," I gasp as she takes the shell of my ear between her teeth. "Awhile," I whisper, "I should help you with that ." she says kissing down my jaw toward my pulse point. " Uh huh," is all I can get out, "I would love to help you but..." she pushes me so I'm sitting on her desk and scoots away from me. "I have a ton of papers to grade." my jaw drops I hate when she does that. "Tease," I say slapping her arm and she laughs. " You know you love me." "Yeah, maybe" I say but I knew I wasn't .

I want to be in love with her because I really like our relationship. It was simple, we never really fought she put up with my sarcasm and mischief. I really didn't have to put up with anything with her except her OCD with clean,but Taylor was one of the kindest most loving people I have ever met and her intelligence astounds me, she is so sweet to me. Our relationship is a shiny pink bubble and I love it and don't want it to pop. When I'm with Taylor I almost forget about Mitchie,almost. She stand up in between my legs and puts her arms around my waist. "Well i'm sure I love you." She kisses me on the cheek. I smile and bury my head into her neck. She smells amazing, like vanilla  
I push her away a little bit so I can stand because we have to go. Mitchie tutors kids here and I do not want to run into her." Ready?" I ask making a move towards the door.

xxxx

"No we are not gonna talk about it. I am so tired of this conversation." You know how I said we almost never fight well this is the only fight that we really have.

" What are you talking about I just want to meet your parent. We have been together for almost a year why won't you talk about your family." I stay quiet and just drive to her parents are a sore subject and I don't talk about them to anyone.  
"Are you gonna say anything?" she says when we pull into her driveway and park the car. I turn to her. "Taylor," I sigh" its really not that important and I don't want to talk about it."

"You know what, when your ready to talk about me meeting your family then call." She say getting out of the car.I saw the bubble popping right before my eyes and I had to fix, "Damn it," I yell and get out of the car." Taylor WAIT," she stops and turns around."I-I uh my parents kicked me out of the house when I was sixteen when told them I liked girls and where not on good terms," I just started talking to them again and were working things out." I'm living with a friend until I finish school and get a place of my own."

The anger left her eyes, what was left was guilt and exactly why I didn't talk about it, pity, "I'm so sorry Alex, I had no idea. I wouldn't have push about it if I'd known"

I shrug my shoulders, "it's no big deal nothing really changed anyway I practically lived at the Torres house all my life i'm like there other daughter, I've never really been a Russo."

"I shouldn't have jump down your throat like that,"

"It's okay Tay but you are making me a little sad," I say playfully poking my lip out and her brow goes up,"really."

"Yeah d'you know your making me stand in the hot hot sun when we could be bumpin uglies"

"Bumping uglies?"

"Yeah you know gettin it on"

"Ok Marvin Gaye" she says unlocking her door and going inside and I as close as I can without her knowing as she locks back

"Are you gonna- OH MY GOD ALEX" She says almost falling

"Alex Russo that is not funny"

"Come on it was a little funny" I say grabing an open bag of hot cheatos and hoping on her counter

"Why do you eat that garbage"

"Cause It's good. Whys it in your kitchen if you think it garbage Ms. Swift"

"Because you left it here. You eat the nastiest things"

"You weren't saying that the other day when I was eating your-," she covers my mouth,"don't finish that sentence" shes always so shy when it comes to talking about sex. "Talking about finishing things..."I hop off the counter and wrap my arms around her waist kissing her ear." Why don't you finish what you started earlier," I whisper. "Ok my sexy Lexy close your eyes and put your hands at your sides"  
I just stare at her."You'll get what you want if you do what I say." I close my eyes and do what she says,"Leave them closed until I tell you otherwise"

"Yes sir I mean ma'am"

"Comments like that make me not feel bad about what I'm gonna do"

What are you gonna do to me Ms. Swift?" I don't get an answer

Tay?" no answer so I open my eyes and look around. Shes nowhere to be found

"Taylor" I call looking around the apartment. When I come to her her room the door is closed and locked  
Tay come on," I say pounding on the door, "I'm sorry Lex but I do have a bunch of papers to grade and you'll distract me," I hear through the door."Fine I can do it all by myself," I say wonder if she take the bait."Have fun," "Ugh" I knew that wouldn't work. I go to theliving room a turn on the tv and lay down


End file.
